Vanilla Twilight
by IAmMyOwnBiggestMystery
Summary: Days turn to weeks and weeks to months and somehow, it's been six months since he's seen Dick, and Dick is all he can think about./ One-shot. Angst with a happy ending. Birdflash. Somewhere in Season 2.


So...um...I got OTP feels from this song. Because Sage is a beautiful genius, okay? You should follow her and read her stories and make her feel awesome. And this is dedicated to her. CONGRATS SAGE. LOTS OF LOVE, DOLL. Her official name is SageStormAshes, BTW. So yeah. More angsty/fluffy Birdflash!

I don't own YJ.

* * *

_"The silence isn't so bad_

_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly."_

- "Vanilla Twilight", Owl City

* * *

Wally missed Dick.

Wally missed Dick's eyes and his cute little nose. He missed his floppy ebony hair and silly little cackle that became a regular laugh after a few years.

He missed the way Dick messed around with words and how his voice sounded when he murmured, "I need you." He missed how their afternoons would be spent on the couch watching old movies and eating five bowls of popcorn because Wally wouldn't stop eating. And how they would then go out on patrol then come home and cuddle with hot chocolate and fall asleep in each others arms.

He missed the way Dick fit perfectly into him when they hugged and how Dick's lips molded to his when they kissed. How small Dick's hands were in comparison to Wally's. How Dick _sparkled_. Dick literally_ sparkled_.

Wally missed Dick.

He shifted on the ratty couch and sighed heavily. The day was a rainy, gray one. Wally shivered slightly and hunched in on himself more, reaching for the salty popcorn beside him, expecting his fingers to brush someone else's.

They didn't, and Wally was mad at himself for even hoping they would.

Dick had moved out a while ago. His fingers had better accept that and move on.

Eventually, Wally became too restless to sit still, and began to pace around the shabby apartment. He actually managed to clean up the small space a bit, which made it seem a little more...homey.

He had to stop thinking of home. It didn't feel like home anymore, not after Dick.

He slowly cleaned his apartment, making it more spotless than it had been in months, since he'd bought it with...

God. He couldn't go seconds without thinking of Dick, could he?

Having been satisfied with his cleaning job. he collapsed back onto the couch with nothing more than the popcorn and his memories for company.

* * *

_"Dick...what are you saying, exactly?"_

_"That it's over."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, Wally, people look down on us and it's...uncomfortable. And I need you, but I have to defend against rumors in public."_

_"So? Why should you defend yourself against something that isn't offensive?"_

_"It's not that simple, Wally."_

_"Oh, so that's how it is. You're ashamed to be seen with me, aren't you? I bet you're ashamed I'm not some blonde big-breasted bimbo who lies on your arm and fawns over you."_

_"It's not like that Wally!"_

_"Prove it!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"Well then WHY?"_

_"Because I'm scared! I don't want to go far and regret it later!"_

_"Well then why are you hanging around?!"_

_"Because of YOU! But clearly, I've lost you. I'm leaving."_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

Wally woke up with tears on his face again. The dreams of their last fight hadn't stopped a day since Dick left, and it was starting to show. There were circles under his eyes and he had actually begun to lose weight. That especially scared his family, because this was _Wally_. Wally who ate enough for a baby elephant. Wally who couldn't be underweight if he tried.

But he was, and this was why he somehow found himself crying his heart out to his Aunt Iris while downing a lot of homemade apple pie.

"And-I-just-miss-him-so-much!" Wally wailed into her shoulder.

She patted his back reassuringly. "Just have hope, Walls. It'll all work out in the end."

Wallyhad long since given up on hope, so he gathered himself and left. When he got home, he collapsed on the couch again.

It's a vicious cycle, really, and he couldnt't seem to break it. No matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months and somehow, it'd been six months since he'd seen Dick, and Dick is all he could think about. And everyone was getting sick of him. He wasn't fun to be around anymore. (And he thought that was selfish of them, but really, who was he to talk about being selfish?)

And so it surprised him when he heard a knock at his door. He wiped the ever-present tears off his face and shoved himself off the couch, padding quietly across the floor towards the door. He opened the door, expecting Iris or Barry, but it was...

Dick.

And he was wet and shivering and mask-less and Wally was worried, really, but Dick looked incredibly sexy. So he pushed Dick into his apartment and shut the door quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Assuming I'm right, you don't exactly mind."

Wally shot him a glare, but didn't object. He gently pushed Dick onto the couch and shuffled around the front-hall closet for some spare towels. He tossed them at Dick and sat down next to him on the couch. "Seriously, six months since I've seen you and you just show up?"

"I needed time..."

"Time? You needed TIME? Well you sure got time! Six months! Six months I've sat here waiting for you to come back and kiss me and say, 'I'm sorry, babe, I need you.' And you always say, 'I need you', because you're too scared to say what you really feel, Dick! I just want to know exaclty how you feel!"

And then Dick was on his feet.

"I can't tell you how I feel, because what if you don't feel the same? Then I'm stuck standing here like an idiot, trying not to bawl my eyes out! And don't complain about _me_ always saying, 'I need you', because it's not like you ever said anything about how you felt!"

"How could you not tell?" Wally said.

"Tell what?" Dick asked.

And Wally snapped.

"THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Silence.

And then Dick pushed his lips against Wally's and Wally would be a liar if he said that he didn't kiss Dick back. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and Wally's arms wrapped around Dick's waist and they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Perfectly intertwined.

They broke apart breathlessly, leaning on each other's foreheads.

"You idiot, couldn't you tell I was in love with you too?" said Dick.

Wally chuckled weakly. "No..."

"Well I was, and I am."

"So what do we do now?"

"I say we stay together."

"Forever?" Wally asked hopefully.

Dick smiled softly. "Forever and ever." Dick turned his head towards the TV. "You kept the Xbox?"

Wally snorted. "I wasn't gonna sell it just because you left."

"You still have Call of Duty? We never finished that last level..." Dick trailed off, unsure.

Wally grinned. "Of course. One on one?"

"You're on!"

And that there was the reason Wally loved Dick: problems never really lasted all that long.

"Wally, why are there popcorn bags all over the floor?"

Okay, maybe a _little_ long.

~fin~

* * *

I think this may be the best thing I've ever written..aw yeah, feeling accomplished.

Please review?


End file.
